DIVERGENT HIGHSCHOOL EXPERIENCE
by lovefour4
Summary: The characters of Divergent go to highschool! Follow them through drama, romance and friendship
1. Chapter 1

**Helloooo! SO I STARTED THIS STORY AS I MENTIONED ON MY OTHET STORY! TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK ABOUT IT!**

CHAPTER 1

I open my eyes, my heavy eyelids fighting against the bright morning light. My brother stands next to my bed, fully prepared for school, his shirt and pants perfectly ironed and his glasses shiny and polished.

"Oh my god Caleb! Did you have to wake me up so early? It's six thirty in the morning!" I protest as I cover my face with one if the colorful pillows that decorate my messy queen size bed. I don't understand Caleb's anxiety, it's just school.

He leaves my room, murmuring something about leaving in forty minutes. I roll my eyes and lay down again.

This year, my old school, Chicago Highschool for girls, and Caleb's school, a highscool only for boys, are mixing, creating a whole new and gigantic school known as the "Chicago mix Highschool". I've never been to a school with boys before, and Caleb has never attended a school with girls.

The good thing is that they have told me that the new school building is huge and amazing, I have not seen it yet though.

I sit up on my bed and look around my room. We moved into the new house only a few days ago, but my room is as messy as always. My desk is full of crumbled papers and new school supplies, the floor is covered in clothes and shoes, and the big bathroom is filled with bottles of perfume, shampoo and makeup. I miss the simplicity of our old house, the enormous living room and the fancy dinning hall feel strange to me. I know my parents and Caleb also feel weird around the new house and cars and the gigantic yard, but my father's new boss, Marcus Eaton, made us move here as part of my dad's new government job. He said that such an important man must live in the city's fancy mansion condominium. I know he lives in the house next door, and Christina's house is only four houses away. I think the best part of moving is getting to live in the same condominium as my BFF.

I get out of bed and start to get ready. The bad thing about the new school, uniforms. The boys' uniform is a pair of dark blue pants and a white buttoned shirt with the school logo imprinted un it. We girls get to use the same shirt with a dark blue skirt and black shoes.

I let my hair loose and adorn it with a dark blue ribbon. I take one last look in the mirror, grab my backpack and leave my room.

**A.N: okay, so this was pretty much an introduction chapter. Tell me what you think about it! and in case the school thing is kind of complicated, the girls' school and the boys' school mixed forming one big highschool.**


	2. Chapter 2

Dad's car stops in front of a masive gate with the initials CMH. I unplug my earphones and stare with my mouth hanging open as we enter the gigantic campus. Dad drives through a crowded asphalted road that crosses the campus. Caleb and I stare out the window at the modern buildings that are mainly glass and the huge yard full of trees and tables.

There are students everywhere, and as soon dad parks the car, I open the door, grab my bag and hop of. A young woman with a cheeky smile and a ponytail walks up to me.

"Hello! and welcome to Chicago mix high. You need to register right there" she says pointing to a stall were multiple students wait in line in order to register. I nod with a smile and join the other students in line.

I recognize some of the girls from school in line, and say hello to a few. But I don't recognize any of the boys, it is awkward to have them around, but I will probably get used to it in a couple of days.

After ten minutes my turn finally arrives. Across from me, a middle age woman with glasses and a thin nose sits in a wooden desk.

"name?" she asks dryly

"um... Beatrice Prior" I answer

she types something in her laptop and then woders through a stack of white folders that lay in her desk. She hands me one that has my name written in it. "Inside you will find your schedule, locker number, a map of the school and your student credential."

Before I can say thank you, she screams "next!"

_ _ _ Page break!_ _ _

After 15 minutes, I find my locker in building 5. My locker number is 64. Just as I'm arranging my stuff, I hear someone scream my name, I look around and see Christina running up to me, or at least trying to run since she is wearing heels. I think that's against the dress code. All the girls I saw were wearing sneekers or flats.

She hugs me so tight it hurts, "Oh my god I can't believe this! This place is amazing and I don't know about you, but I've seen some hotties that are to die for" she says. "And my locker is right next to yours! we are gonna have so much fun this year"

"The place is amazing, it took me years to find my locker. And the uniform isn't as bad as I thought, actually" I say as I stare down at my uniform. shirt, skirt abd a small tie.

"It's kind of pretty" she says shrugging.

Soon Marlene, Shauna and Susan join us, and we all start chatting about how amazing the place is when I notice a group of boys across the hall. They are laughing and talking, checking girls out as they walk by and just being boys.

Suddenly, they all turn ariund to look at us, Christina smiles and waves flirtatiously. I bite my lower lip and try to look away, but then, I notice him and I just. can't. look. away. His gaze lingers on me, and the way his eyes study me carefully make me shiver. We are staring directly at eachother, and the connection is so strong that even when Christina says something to me, I can't look away.

I hear the bell, and come back to reality. I look away quickly and follow my friends down the hallway. Those eyes won't be easy to forget.


End file.
